


Hasta las 6 de la mañana

by Kiriahtan



Category: Karmaland4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Among Us, Established Relationship, Juegos y pelis, M/M, Veg no sabe resistirse cuando Rubius le pide las cosas <3, Veg y Rubius están felizmente casados, Virtual Hero, y una cantidad insana de palomitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: «¡Por fa, porfa, porfaporfaporfa! Venga, no seas un boomer. ¿Qué eres, Cenicienta teniendo que irse a dormir a las doce de la noche?»O como V*getta accede a trasnochar con R*bius por una vez. ¿Saldrá bien? ¿Saldrá mal?
Relationships: Vegetta/Rubius (Karmaland)
Kudos: 10





	1. La noche

**Author's Note:**

> Me hacía muchísima ilusión escribir algo de Karmaland y Rubegetta es mi ship favorita <3 Subí esto a mi cuenta de twitter (@ kiriahtan) así que si quién quiera puede leerlo allí también, pero también me hacía ilusión subirlo aquí.   
> Ojalá os guste y si lo leéis, cualquier comentario es bienvenido

—Aaaaaanda, por favooooooor. —Rubius tironeaba de su manga, empujando del brazo de Vegetta hacia él, queriendo hacer que le mirase a la cara. El pelinegro se resistía, manteniendo la barbilla alzada en dirección contraria pero cuando Rubius bajó el tono de voz, convirtiéndolo en un puchero infantil, le miró de reojo. El otro chico incluso había sacado el labio hacia adelante, poniéndole ojitos.

—No le veo sentido, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? —replicó Vegetta. Se había dicho que no tenía porqué responder nada, pero al final siempre acababa cayendo.

—Porque será divertido, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser sino?

—No creo que sea tan divertido.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado? Suenas como un auténtico boomer diciendo eso —le echó en cara Rubius, burlándose un poco de él.

—Solo soy unos meses mayor que tú —le recordó Vegetta.

—Físicamente, pero con esa actitud parece que tuvieses cincuenta años por dentro. Vamos, Vegetta, no me digas que nunca lo has hecho.

El guerrero suspiró. Tomó aire bien hondo, para llevarlo hasta el fondo de sus pulmones y armarse de paciencia. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, Rubius era como un niño pequeño.

—Claro que he trasnochado, ¿quién te crees que soy?

—¿No ha quedado claro? Un boomer. —Ese chico no se cortaba en sus respuestas y, aunque Vegetta no quisiese, le tocaba un poco en el orgullo. Y si había algo ante lo que era débil, era el orgullo.

—Podría aguantar despierto mucho más que tú, si quisiese.

—Ya. —Rubius se río de él de nuevo—. Pues no lo parece, señor Necesito-mis-pastillas-para-dormir. ¿Qué eres? ¿Cenicienta que tiene que volver a casa antes de las doce?

Okay, esa última le había hecho gracia. Vegetta tenía que admitirlo.

Todo había empezado por casualidad: Rubius le había dicho que debería quedarse despierto con él alguna noche y Vegetta le había respondido que por supuestísimo que no iba a hacerlo. Llevaban meses conviviendo, porque Rubius se había ido mudando poco a poco a su casa incluso aunque Vegetta no le hubiese dado permiso oficialmente para ello, y Vegetta se había rendido en intentar que el otro chico tuviese un horario de sueño medianamente normal, pero lo que no pensaba hacer era que se lo contagiase a él. "Es un caso perdido", le había dicho Luzu una vez que habían hablado del tema. Y Alexby lo había corroborado, asegurándole que ya habían intentado mejorar su horario antes, sin ningún éxito.

Lo que no esperaba era que ahora a Rubius le resultase un asunto de vida o muerte que se quedase despierto con él.

—Puedes quedarte levantado e irte a dormir cuando quieras, a las tres, a las cinco o a las siete de la mañana, pero ¿por qué te importa tanto que me quede yo de pronto? —Le preguntó por fin directamente.

—¿No está claro? —Le contestó Rubius, mirándole directamente con los ojos verdes—. Porque me hace ilusión quedarme contigo.

De... definitivamente no era la respuesta que Vegetta esperaba y tuvo que retirar la cara un poco para ocultar que se había ruborizado. Eran pareja, era de esperar que a Rubius le gustase pasar tiempo con él (igual que ocurría a la inversa. Los momentos juntos eran sus favoritos y por eso no le había echado cuando había empezado a traerse su ropa e incluso su set-up a su casa) pero no esperaba que Rubius lo admitiese tan fácilmente.

Rubius debió de notar que estaba considerándolo porque junto las manos, bajando las cejas en un intento ridículo (pero bastante efectivo) de ponerle ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

—Anda. Por fa. Por fa, por fa, porfa, porfa, porfaporfaporfaporfa.

—... Está bien —se encontró diciendo al cabo de un momento, totalmente desarmado—. Puedo quedarme. Pero que conste que sigo viéndolo algo absurdo —afirmó, solo para hacerse un poco el duro y no ceder con tanta simpleza.

Rubius ni siquiera le dio importancia. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantó las manos entusiasmado, tirando de su brazo que todavía tenía agarrado.

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir!

—Ah, no lo sé yo. Ya estoy haciéndolo —afirmó él rodando los ojos pero Rubius estaba tan contento que ni le replicó a eso y, sin pretenderlo, Vegetta se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo.

Quizá no era tan mala idea como había creído en un comienzo...—Quizá no todos los días, pero no me importaría repetir algún día —le dijo. Lo había pensado también durante la noche. Había sido una sorpresa. Y pese a haberse levantado tan tarde, descolocando todos sus chackras internos, no había cambiado de opinión.

◇

—Entonces... ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿A qué dedicas las noches? —le preguntó Vegetta después de cenar. Tenía una "ligera" idea pero las ocupaciones reales de Rubius más allá de las doce (o una, de forma extraordinaria) de la noche eran un misterio para él. Haber cedido a las peticiones de Rubius al menos le permitía "espiar" la vida secreta de su marido.

—¿Keh? Si es temprano. No es i de noche todavía, De Luque. —Pese a estar casados desde hacía un año Rubius seguía teniendo la costumbre de llamarle por su apellido de tanto en tanto. Y Vegetta no se quejaba. Le gustaba cómo sonaba en labios del otro.

—Rubius, ya es de noche —le dijo muy serio—. Solo echa un vistazo al cielo y acabamos de cenar. Oficialmente es de noche.

El hibrido resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, dando a entender que le daba por un cao perdido.

—No sabes nada, Vegettita —se burló y el susodicho contuvo las ganas de reírse entre dientes.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta —le recordó en su lugar.

Normalmente lo que el pelinegro hacía después de cenar iba desde salir a cazar endermans (u otros mobs) cuando le faltaban drops, hasta sentarse a ver una película en el sofá hasta que fuese la hora de acostarse. A veces Rubius se tumbaba con él en el sofá y otras jugaban un rato al videojuego al que estuviesen enganchados de turno.

Sabía que una de las cosas que hacía Rubius después de que él ya se hubiese acostado era salir con la Hermandad Oscura, pero se hacía convenientemente el tonto esas noches. Igual que Rubius le dejaba a él tranquilo cuando desaparecía, llevándose el traje de Lobo Nocturno. Ninguno se metía en las "ilegalidades" de sus identidades secretas, aunque alguna vez preguntaban. Alguna vez también se habían tropezado por el pueblo, en mitad de la oscuridad, cada uno con su propia máscara, pero eso era otra historia.

—A veces veo anime -le explicó Rubius-. Una vez me vi todo Shingeki no Kyojin en una noche. Otras veces quedo con Alexby, que tampoco puede dormir, jugamos a algo... a veces bebemos. Depende del día. Ya sabes un poco de todo.

"Un poco de todo" no le convencía.

—No suena a nada especial que no puedas hacer por el día.

—Oye, si te vas a quedar despierto no es para juzgarme —protestó el otro torciendo el gesto en una mueca—. No es mi culpa que sea difícil de explicar. Sé que suena a lo mismo, pero no lo es. Lo divertido empieza a partir de las dos de la noche.

Rubius gesticulaba, moviendo las manos a su alrededor, tratando de hacerle entender el concepto y esta vez Vegetta _sí_ quería reírse, pero no porque no le creyese sino por lo divertido que resultaba cuando se ponía nervioso. Definitivamente se había casado con un tontito. Se acercó a él.

—No pasa nada —le concedió—. Hoy tienes la oportunidad de mostrarme cómo de divertido es quedarse de noche, no juzgo.

El rubor le ascendió a Doblas rápido por la cara, hasta la punta de las orejas, y abrió la boca, sin lograr atinar a la primera con la palabra. Un año casados (después de más de medio tonteando antes) y todavía le daban esos g _ay panics_. Vegetta no mentiría: le encantaban. Pero no eran el plan de esa noche.

Así que solo tenían que esperar hasta las dos de la noche para que empezase lo emocionante.

◇

—¿Te apetece echar un par de partida al Fall Guys? —Fue Vegetta el que hizo la propuesta al cabo de un rato y, si no fuese porque esta idea activó una aún mejor en el cerebro de Rubius (extendiendo una larga sonrisa por su cara, en anticipación), hubiese accedido de inmediato.

—¡No, no! Espérate. Hay un juego nuevo. Mira, te va a gustar. Es una nave con misiones pero en la tripulación hay dos impostores infiltrados y hay que descubrirlos antes de que maten a todos.

—¿Cómo? —Vegetta frunció el ceño un momento, siguiendo verbalmente al otro. Rubius tenía la costumbre de atropellarse a sí mismo al hablar en cuanto se emocionaba con algo—. ¿Como el Hombre Lobo?

Rubius hizo una mueca, moviendo la mano a un lado y otro.

—Más o menos. Parecido.

—¿Y hay que pillarlos...? Me interesa.

—Espera, necesitamos a más gente si queremos echar una partida. Voy a escribirle a Alexby —propuso, abriendo ya el chat. Sabía de sobra que Lely estaría todavía despierta. Era su más fiel compañero por las noches (aparte de la Hermandad Oscura, pero eso nadie podía saberlo oficialmente)—. A lo mejor se apuntan Fargan y Willy si todavía no están dormidos...

—¿Han jugado al juego este ya? ¿He sido el último en enterarme? —Eso era lo que le faltaba a Vegetta y solo por el tono medio dolido que se le escapó, Rubius se rio.

—Nono, es que es nuevo. O no nuevo, pero lo descubrimos hace poco —le explicó—. Gucci, Alexby está y Willy y Fargan también.

—¿Cuánta gente tenemos que ser? —Preguntó Vegetta.

—El máximo es diez, es la mejor cantidad. Sino las votaciones no duran nada, aunque también se puede meter gente random en el servidor. Ayer jugamos con Merlon, creo. Parecía él por el nombre.

—Voy a probar a escribirle a Luzu, seguramente le apetezca probarlo... —comentó Vegetta, sacando también el chat.

—Okay, okay —accedió él—. En cinco minutos viene Lely.

El pelinegro asintió, comprobando si Luzu estaba conectado. Era el otro miembro de Karmaland que solía irse a dormir temprano, aunque desde que desarrolló su faceta de "evilLuzu" eso había cambiado bastante... Pero a Vegetta no le había pasado desapercibido que ya tenía menos ojeras. El tiempo había puesto las cosas en su lugar, aunque todavía quedaban detalles que eran imposibles de lavar... y uno era el insomnio porque Luzu le respondió enseguida.

—Luzu se apunta. Dice que Auron viene también.

—Guay. Voy a hacer palomitas entre que se conectan. —Se levantó de un salto del sofá, con gusto.

—¿Palomitas? Pero si hemos cenado hace nada...

—Uis... no tienes ni idea, Vegetitta —le acusó Rubius con una sonrisa cargada de picardía—: por la noche es OBLIGATORIO jugar con palomitas. Sino te entra hambre a las doce y no te apetece levantarse.

Vegetta sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente no muy conforme con su argumento... pero tampoco le impidió irse a la cocina, yéndose a encender los ordenadores.

Cuando Rubius se había mudado a su mansión (aunque nunca hubiese habido una invitación "oficial", pero sin duda este fue uno de los hechos que demostró que aquella relación iba en serio por completo) Vegetta había preparado una nueva habitación para que pudiesen jugar los dos. Era lo suficientemente amplia para poder convivir los set-ups de ambos sin que se incordiasen con el sonido, ni siquiera cuando estaban hablando ambos online. Al comienzo había sido difícil acostumbrarse, pero al cabo de un tiempo se habían habituado y Vegetta tenía que admitir que le reconfortaba oír a ese tontito chillar y reírse de fondo incluso cuando jugaban a cosas diferentes.

◇

—¿Quién te ha tocado? —Rubius le escribió por privado en cuanto empezó la partida. Había sido un asco lograr meterse, porque el servidor no dejaba de caerse. Hasta había propuesto irse al Fall Guys o a cualquier otro juego si no lograban empezar, pero todos habían insistido en que merecía la pena la espera y al final había accedido. En parte porque se habían conectado todos, los nueve. Incluso Mangel y Lolito, desde su retiro espiritual. Al parecer les iba bien fuera de Karmaland. "Ni loco vuelvo yo ahí, aquí se está mucho más tranquilo" les había dicho Mangel cuando habían insinuado que les echaban de menos.

—¡No puedo decírtelo, melón! —Le respondió a Rubius por escrito ahora—. ¿Qué gracia tendría el juego entonces?

—Jiji, por probar...

—Mira que eres tontito... Mira la pantalla o te van a matar por despistado —le reprendió. Pero estaba sonriendo.

Era difícil jugar con Rubius detrás de él. Aunque estuviesen muteados en el chat común de todos, podía oírle respirar. Los cascos amortiguaban gran parte del ruido, pero aun así Vegetta distinguió clarísimamente cuando alguien le asesinó porque se oyó un "Gasp" detrás de él.

No habían pasado ni una hora de partida cuando Vegetta ya estaba gritado por el micrófono.

—¡Que no he sido yo! Si hubiese sido yo, Willy, lo sabrías porque ya te habría matado hace horas, chaval —le aseguró, frustrado porque su nombre estaba, en efecto, en color blanco pero eso no impedía que Willy desconfiase de él—. Tiene que ser Fargan. O Rubius. Sucia rata, ¿eres tú?

—Keeeeh? Tas bobo? ¿Cómo voy a ser yo, si estoy detrás de ti? —Escuchó la indignación de su pareja a través de los cascos, aunque le oyó también mover la silla, echándose sobre el teclado, tras de él.

—¿Y qué demuestra eso? ¡Podrías apuñalarme por la espalda también en casa! Ahora tengo miedo, no me fio de nadie aquí...

—Ya está, es Triple 7, chavales. Está intentando acusarme a mí para librarse de las culpas —declaró Rubius, totalmente convencido.

—Pero vamos a veeeeeer, tontito. ¿Te crees que si fuese yo estaría investigándote a ti?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Para echarme la culpa!

—Ahí tiene razón... —comentó Fargan de fondo y se oyó a Alexby asentir.

—Es muy sospechoso, Vegetta.

Sin darse cuenta había acumulado los votos de toda la partida (menos de los muertos) y le expulsaron de la nave.

—¡Si es que sois tontísimooooos! —Exclamó mientras la verdad se revelaba en la pantalla—. Tontísimos, macho.

—Uis...

—¡Ni uis, ni uis, Willy! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! Eres tú seguro.

—Los muertos no hablan, Vegetta —le recordó su amigo y sabía que se estaba riendo.

—Qué ratas son... —masculló, aunque también estaba a punto de reírse por el estrés y la adrenalina. Muteo su micrófono para encarnar su papel de fantasma por el resto de la partida—. No os merecéis que haga misiones, por desconfiar de mí. ¡Rubius, tienes que votar a Fargan! —Le dijo alzando la voz.

—¡No te oigo, no puedo escucharte, es ilegalísimo! —Le respondió el otro, tan puñetero como siempre.

Eran lo peor.

Pero le dolían las mejillas de tener la sonrisa clavada en ellas.

◇

—¿Estás usando las cámaras, Rubius? —Preguntó alzando la voz esta vez a propósito para que el otro le oyese pese a tener los micrófonos silenciados. Por inercia estiró la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, como si eso fuese a hacer que le oyese mejor, pero sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla. Su nombre lucía en rojo, reluciente, sobre su cabeza. Era gracioso que justo se había puesto de sombrero una aureola de ángel, argumentando que él era el único inocente de verdad en el juego. Solo le había tocado de impostor una vez antes en la noche, pero había sido un desastre por ser la primera vez. Pero ahora no pensaba fallar.

—No te rayes, podemos usarlas los dos a la vez —le respondió el otro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Y sorprendentemente, al pulsar el botón, comprobó que sí.

Comprobó también que estaban solos, no se veía a nadie en los pasillos. Una de las primeras veces que había muerto había sido allí mismo, cuando un impostor le había apuñalado por la espalda mientras se creía que tenía "todo" vigilado.

—Mira, Vegettita, estamos mirando las cámaras ju... Gasp. ¡Rata! ¡Rata! ¿Se puede ser más rastrero?

Él, en cambio, se estaba casi ahogando de la risa, tapándose la boca a duras penas mientras Rubius echaba pestes detrás de él.

—Mira que era un momento bonitoooo, eres horrible —le acusó.

—Anda, anda, no exageres... —le canturreó él, divertido, dándole a reportar sin ninguna piedad—. ¡Un cuerpo, chicos, un cuerpo! ¡Estaba en la sala de las cámaras! —Dramatizó para sus compañeros, mientras oía a Rubius echar pestes de fondo, sin que nadie más se enterase porque seguía muteado.

Le oyó levantarse porque escuchó moverse la silla, mientras discutían quién era el asesino (él aseguraba no haber visto nada, la clásica técnica del "yo solo pasaba por ahí") y no pudo girarse a ver qué hacía, pero antes de darse cuenta tenía un nuevo cuenco de palomitas al lado.

—Gracias —dijo automáticamente, cogiendo otra.

No sabía en qué momento se había terminado la primera ronda que había hecho Rubius al comienzo de la noche pero el vaticinio de su marido era cierto: le rugía el estómago del hambre. Ahora mismo esas palomitas estaban al nivel de los dioses.

◇

—¡No, no, no! Es él. Está yendo a por mí. Es él, es él, es éeeeeel. —Empezó maldiciendo en voz baja, alzándola sin darse cuenta conforme corría a través del mapa hacia la cafetería. Acababa de presenciar cómo uno de los impostores salía de una trampilla y este iba a por él sin ninguna piedad. Estiró el cuerpo, alejándose del teclado como si eso fuese a alejarle del asesino, pero no lo soltó porque entonces iba a pillarle.

—Keh? ¿Quién? —Quiso saber Rubius. Continuaban muteados porque era una nueva partida (¿La décima ya? ¿O la vigésimo segunda? Hacía un buen rato que había perdido la cuenta) y estaban haciendo misiones.

—¡¡No te lo puedo decir!! —Gritó Vegetta, su voz frustrada una octava por encima de lo habitual—. Ay, ay, ay, ay. ¡Botón! ¡Menos mal! Qué maldito estrés. —Sopló todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones mientras corría por su vida (virtual) contra el micrófono sin darse cuenta, desmuteandose—. ¡Es Auron! ¡Ha salido de una trampilla y me quería matar! Ay, cuánto miedo he pasado —sollozó para sus compañeros, sin importarle la respuesta airada de Auron de fingida indignación—. ¡Sí que eres tú, que te he visto!

◇

Bostezó. Ya le picaban lo ojos y bol de palomitas había vuelto a vaciarse y ya lo echaba de menos otra vez. La última partida había sido muy tensa. Hacía un par de rondas que solo le tocaba tripulante y ya estaba decidido a convertirse en el mejor detective del grupo, para lo cual se había cambiado el sombrero por el de Sherlock Holmes (dándole igual que el Sherlock original no usase ese tipo de gorro, solo quería lucir parecido y así dejar claro que sus deducciones iban a ser infalibles). En la última le había tocado asesino al rastrero de Willy pero todos habían votado a Rubius porque de pronto se había desmuteado para llamarle "asesino" sin previo aviso y cuando Rubius se había enterado (porque en realidad solo se había empanado mirando a la pared) había empezado a chillar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué hora es...? —Empezó a preguntar. En esa última partida ya sentía el cerebro medio frito y los ojos se le abrieron mucho al fijarse en el reloj junto a la computadora—. ¡Doblas! ¡Son las cuatro y media de la mañana!

—¿Qué? —La voz del otro sonó tras de él, sin enterarse de nada en un comienzo y se giró—. Ah, sí, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes sueño? —Añadió al pillarle en mitad de un bostezo.

—No, no —aseguró él, pese a que era el segundo que se le escapaba tan solo mientras esperaban en el lobby antes de empezar la siguiente partida—. Pero me duelen ya lo ojos...

No se había esperado que hubiesen estado jugando tanto rato seguido. El tiempo se le había pasado volando. Ese juego era, ciertamente, adictivo.

—¿Quieres que descansemos un rato? Puedes ir a la cama —le propuso Rubius, dejando los cascos y apagando su propio ordenador.

El híbrido se estiró al levantarse, arqueando la espalda y tensándola desde los talones hasta las puntas de los dedos. Sus huesos emitieron un sordo "clack" que a Vegetta le dio repelús pero que según Rubius era mano de santo después de tanto rato sentado.

—¿Tu no tienes sueño? —Le sorprendía que Rubius parecía tan fresco como una lechuga recién cortada de la mata. ¿Cómo aguantaba tan bien?

—Nah, aún falta para que me vaya a dormir.

Había sido sincero porque había más de un día (y más de dos, y más de tres) en los cuales Vegetta se había topado con él en la cocina al levantarse a las siete u ocho de la mañana. Para Rubius todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante. Contuvo a propósito el siguiente bostezo, forzando a sus labios a permanecer cerrados, pero el gesto se le notó en la cara y Rubius se río.

—Venga, boomer, a dormir —le invitó, tirando de su silla para alejarla de su escritorio.

—¡No, no! —Gritó él, cogiéndose al borde del mismo—. Dije que me quedaba y puedo aguantar —insistió. Era demasiado orgulloso como para rendirse tan fácil. Se había propuesto aguantar con Rubius todo su horario y lo cumpliría.

—Oye, yo también me voy a dormir temprano a veces —le dijo este.

Claro, para él "temprano" significaba eso: las cuatro y pico de la mañana. Para esas alturas Vegetta ya estaba en el quinto sueño. De vez en cuando lo convencía para irse a dormir antes con él, cuando él se metía en la cama. Eran las noches en la que a Vegetta le apetecía quedarse dormido abrazado a él, notando el calor que irradiaba de forma natural el cuerpo de Rubius. Pero sabía de sobra que a menudo el híbrido lo que hacía era esperar hasta que su respiración se había estabilizado, completamente inerte, y entonces volver a levantarse sin hacer ruido.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no tengo sueño —insistió—. ¿Qué es lo que sueles hacer después de jugar?

Rubius le miró, sin saber si tomarle en serio o no, pero la mirada intensa de Vegetta dejaba claro que sí, iba en serio, y que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

—Podemos ver una peli, si te apetece —propuso lo primero que se le ocurrió y Vegetta asintió. Le servía—. ¿Te apetece algo más de picar?

—¿Más? —Su primera reacción fue sorprenderse, porque prefería cuidar su dieta y no caer en demasiados caprichos y esa noche ya llevaban dos boles de palomitas, ¡en unas solas horas! Pero entonces notó otro retortijón en el estómago. Hacía más de seis horas desde que habían cenado.

—Voy a hacer un sándwich, nada de más patatas —accedió Rubius, conociéndole lo suficiente para saber qué estaba pensando.

Mientras el híbrido bajaba a la cocina, él fue al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era tremendamente cómodo. Lo había elegido a propósito así. Se repantingó, apoyándose en uno de los brazos y subiendo los pies descalzos arriba, y agarró el mando para ver qué era lo que tenía Rubius a medias. Había un montón de animes, varios de los cuales ni siquiera le sonaban, y un par de películas. Revisó los resúmenes, a ver si alguno le interesaba.

—Su sándwich, señor De Luque —le anunció Rubius, colocándole el plato delante—. De queso, especialidad de la casa. Y calentito.

Rubius era el que más uso le daba a la tostadora de la casa y el queso sobresalía de los bordes del sándwich, desparramándose grasienta y muy tentadoramente por el plato.

—¡Oye! ¿Has puesto esto? —Protestó en cuanto se fijó en la pantalla y Vegetta ocultó su sonrisa dándole un bocado a su segunda cena.

—Tenía buena pinta, he oído hablar bien de este anime —se excusó falsamente en cuanto tuvo la boca libre.

—Serás bobo...

—Es el Chico Virtual, tenía ganas de verlo. ¿Lo conoces acaso?

Vegetta estaba haciéndose el tonto a propósito y Rubius no podía admitir en voz alta que le daba vergüenza que su marido viese la serie. En la pantalla aparecía la imagen con la mariposa azul que daba apertura a la segunda temporada. Ya sabía que se había visto la primera por su cuenta pero era muy diferente verla juntos.

—A lo mejor no está tan bien como tu te crees... —dejó caer, tratando de aparentar que bromeaba.

—¿Eres tontito? —Vegetta se giró hacia él, dándose cuenta de ese tono que estaba usando.

—Solo digo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones... —Se sonrojó.

—Eres tontito, confirmado —aseguró su marido, dándole un golpe con el pie—. Tiene muy buena pinta y a los fans les ha encantado.

Lo cual era cierto. Incluso había habido buenas criticas. Pero siempre le preocupaba que no estuviese a la altura, que los halagos fuesen porque la gente no quisiese ser crítica con él en su cara... Pero Vegetta parecía querer ver la serie de verdad y no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta así que le dejó pulsar el botón de Play y se recostó en el sofá, cruzando los pies encima y comiéndose su sándwich. No había visto la temporada desde antes de estrenarla, no de seguido al menos, precisamente por los nervios de que fuese mala después de todo el trabajo.

Pero para su sorpresa a Vegetta le gustaba. Se echó hacia adelante durante todo el primer capítulo, cada vez más. Parando de vez en cuando a preguntar qué estaba pasando, qué significaba que Zombirella fuese famosa, que él estuviese en un supermercado... y negándose a que se lo respondiese.

—No, quiero ver que pasa —le cortó antes de que tuviese oportunidad de responder.

Rubius no podía dejar de mirarle de reojo, espiando la expresión de su rostro. Vegetta era muy crítico con las series que veía, pero resultaba que le estaba gustando...

A mitad del segundo capítulo, cuando los platos hacía ya buen rato que estaba vacíos y abandonados sobre la mesa, se permitió relajarse, echándose hacia atrás y mirando la pantalla, olvidándose de su miedo de sentir cringe de ver su propia serie.

Escuchó un nuevo bostezo a su lado. Aunque Vegetta se empeñase en permanecer despierto (y le había vuelto a preguntar, en la pausa entre el segundo y tercer capítulo) estaba rendido. Pero sabía lo que iba a decirle así que le dejó tranquilo. Le llamaba siempre cabezón a él, pero Vegetta lo era más. También le parecía muy tierno.

Hasta que, cuando terminó el cuarto capítulo y abajó apareció la señal para poner el siguiente, se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que no le oía bostezar.

—¿Quieres ver otro? O podemos poner otra cosa, si quieres... —le ofreció, girándose hacia él.

Entonces descubrió que el otro se había quedado quieto, apoyado sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia adelante sobre los brazos y la boca abierta. El flequillo (esos pocos mechones que a veces se resistían a la gravedad de su pelo) se le había caído hacia adelante, tapándole un poco la frente y parecía a punto de que se le cayese la baba sobre la cara tela del sofá.

Se había quedado completamente dormido. Quizá haber apagado las luces para ver la serie había sido una mala idea.

También eran casi las seis de la mañana. Incluso él empezaba a sentir los picotazos del sueño.

Sonrió.

Vegetta se había esforzado muchísimo para quedarse despierto con él, acompañándole, y había aguantado un montón. Mucho más de lo que había esperado. Antes de haberse puesto a jugar Rubius creía que iba a irse a la cama sobre las dos o como mucho las tres, y allí estaba. Afuera incluso iba a comenzar a amanecer dentro de poco.

Dudó. ¿Lo movía o no? Vegetta podía tener el sueño más ligero cuando oía un ruido fuera de lugar (como un enemigo) o el sueño más profundo cuando se trataba de Rubius a su alrededor. Pero no quería cortarle el sueño. No tenía corazón para despertarle.

Por lo que Rubius se levantó del sofá, sin hacer apenas ruido, y tiró muy suave y muy lento de él hasta ayudarle a tumbarse, en una postura menos incómoda. Vegetta masculló algo entre sueños, arrugando la nariz y acomodándose en la nueva postura, pero sin llegar a despertare. Rubius agarró las dos mantitas (una morada y otra verde lima) que usaban en invierno para taparse los pies mientras estaban el sofá y se las echó por encima. Se aseguró de que le cubrían casi entero, sin dejarse los pies fuera porque era horrible despertarte porque te entraba frío por los dedos de los pies. Le arropó con cuidado y comprobó que Vegetta seguía dormido. Se le escapó una sonrisa. Mientras dormía parecía menos cabezón que despierto. Pero resultaba igual de tierno.

—Buenas noches, Vegettoide —le deseó, pese a que no podía oírle, y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente. El susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó, completamente dormido.

Sin hacer ruido cogió los dos platos y los dejó en la pila de la cocina (¡bastante hacía recogiéndolos!) y se estiró de nuevo. No era una mala hora para irse a dormir él también, aunque ahora no tenía ganas de subir a la habitación. Por lo que se fue al sofá, sentándose en la esquina libre y cogió el mando de la tele para ver qué echaban un rato más.


	2. La mañana

—Aaaahhww...

Lo primero que hizo cuando se despertó fue protestar. Y, a continuación, frotarse los ojos para despegarse las legañas y la sensación de sueño de ellos. Notaba la cabeza embotada y el cuerpo, agarrotado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no estaba acostado en la cama como sería lo esperable, sino que estaba tumbado en el sofá. Las mantas le resbalaron por los hombros al incorporarse. Iba vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaba totalmente desorientado.

—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente —le saludó la voz de Rubius cerca de él, sonando especialmente optimista. Lo que no era frecuente era que su marido estuviese despierto antes que él—. Ayer te llamé Cenicienta, pero creo que me equivoqué de princesa.

—No soy una princesa... —le corrigió entre dientes, ubicándose todavía. Aun sentía los zarcillos del sueño enroscados entre sus cabellos y sus neuronas, secuestrando sus pensamientos y haciéndole más lento—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¿No te acuerdas? Si ni siquiera bebiste —se extrañó el otro, pasando a su lado para sentarse cerca de él, en el sillón junto al sofá—. Te quedaste dormido en el sofá y me dio pena levantarte —confesó el chico. Bajó un poco las orejas de oso, delatando así su preocupación de temerse haber elegido mal.

Ah... Aquello reactivó su memoria enlentecida. Rubius tenía razón. El otro había tenido esa tonta idea de que se quedase a hacerle compañía por la noche y habían estado jugando a ese juego nuevo y luego se habían puesto a ver Virtual Hero... El comienzo de la segunda temporada estaba bastante guay, superando a la anterior que era más sencilla y evidente. De hecho, tenía intriga de verdad por saber qué ocurría en el siguiente episodio. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? No se acordaba bien de lo último que había visto de la serie... No recordaba en qué momento concreto se había quedado por fin dormido, rendido.

—Ufff... es como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima —admitió y Rubius se rio a gusto de él.

—Ya te dije que trasnochar no era tan fácil. Requiere un gran entrenamiento, hay que ser todo un profesional para aguantarme el ritmo.

—No seas bobo... ni que eso sea algo de lo que estar orgulloso. —Vegetta resopló, metiéndose con él. Pero tenía toda la razón: había dormido profundo, pero estaba para el arrastre, lo que demostraba que eso de pasar la noche en vela no era tan simple como hacerlo y ya. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Lo que le hacía pensar en...—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Tenía que haber oído mal—. ¿Las dos? —No podía ser—. ¿De la tarde?

¿Había dormido hasta las DOS de la tarde? No podía creérselo y Rubius enfrente de él volvió a reírse, teniendo que agarrarse el estómago para contenerse.

—Te dormiste a las seis de la mañana, ¡no esperarás levantarte a las nueve así sin más!

No, tenía sentido no hacerlo, pero... ni sabía la última vez que se había levantado más allá de las diez y media de la mañana. Y ahora esta había desaparecido así, chas, de un plumazo.

Rubius vio su expresión y se acercó a él, cambiándose de asiento para besarle sobre los labios.

—No pasa nada, es sábado. No tienes compromisos. Lo superarás —le consoló, muy cerca de su cara—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Desayunar.

—Desayunar —repitió en voz alta—. Si son las dos de la tarde...

Todavía estaba asimilándolo. Rubius volvió a reírse. Se lo estaba pasando de lujo a su costa.

—Por eso: tengo la receta del mejor desayuno-almuerzo del mundo. Bienvenido a mi vida —le invitó, levantándose del sofá para que le siguiese.

—No sé cómo puedes vivir así... —admitió el pelinegro.

—Te acostumbras —le prometió su compañero, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantase de una vez.

Seguro que podías acostumbrarte, pero esperaba no hacerlo nunca.

—... Vamos a desayunar entonces —aceptó, tomándole la mano. El estómago le rugió con ganas y ahora encima le iba a tocar ponerse el delantal y prepararlo todo... por eso le gustaba levantarse con tiempo, era horrible cocinar con hambre. No le gustaba nada perder el tiempo en la cocina y que fuese necesario para comer era una de las mayores injusticias de la vida, en su opinión.

Pero resultó que no iba a hacer falta.

—Era una sorpresa —le explicó Rubius cuando se quedó boquiabierto contemplando la mesa, ya puesta—. Para que no tuvieses que cocinar recién despierto. Y para darte las gracias por quedarte anoche. De hecho, estaba a punto de despertarte —le confesó.

No podía creérselo. Rubius había dispuesto los platos en la mesa, había llenado dos vasos de zumo de naranja, preparado dos cafés. Pero lo mejor de todo era el desayuno en si: cada plato sostenía una torre de tortitas de al menos cuatro dedos de alto, que tenían la mejor pinta del mundo, bacon y huevos revueltos. Acostumbrado normalmente a solo tomarse un café y una tostada, aquello era todo u manjar y desde luego que cumplía la expectativa de "desayuno-almuerzo", todo en uno.

Sabía, además, que a Rubius tampoco le gustaba cocinar y de hecho que se le daba bastante regular. Normalmente prefería pedir la comida a domicilio y cuando no lo hacía, la cocina acababa echa un desastre. Por eso se inclinó, para asomarse y mirar la encimera de la misma... pero estaba mayormente limpia, solo con un par de manchas de harina aquí y allá que casi pasaban desapercibidas. Solo esperaba que no hubiese quemado la sartén al hacer los huevos... pero parecía que no.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, impresionado.

—Gracias...

Rubius sonrió, encantado de haberle dejado sin palabras.

—A comer, que te oigo la tripa desde aquí y me da hambre —le dijo, sentándose a la mesa y cortando el momento bonito. Pero Vegetta le conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas por el agradecimiento.

Se notaba que se había esforzado mucho.

Cogió el tenedor y pinchó un trozo de las tortitas. Estaba esponjoso y delicioso. Era cierto, quizá las tortitas de la heladería de Karmaland eran mejores que estas, pero, a las dos de la tarde y acompañado de su marido, no las hubiese cambiado por estas.

—Yo también me lo pasé genial anoche —le confesó mientras desayunaban.

—¿Sí? —Rubius levantó la mirada y las oreja hacia él—. ¿Ves? No era tan malo...

Vegetta resopló, solo para que no se lo creyese tanto, pero en el fondo estaba sonriendo.

—Quizá no todos los días, pero no me importaría repetir algún día —le dijo. Lo había pensado también durante la noche. Había sido una sorpresa. Y pese a haberse levantado tan tarde, descolocando todos sus chackras internos, no había cambiado de opinión.

—¡¿Sí?! ¿En serio? —Rubius le miró para comprobar que no le estaba tomando el pelo y estuvo tentado de darle un codazo. Si no fuese porque quería seguir comiendo las tortitas, lo haría.

—No todos los días —le avisó, muy firme para que no le cogiese todo el brazo—. Pero de vez en cuando, sí. Te quiero —añadió después.

No lo dudaba, pero momentos como aquel se lo confirmaban, día a día.

—Yo también te quiero, De Luque... como al trucha al trucho —añadió.

Y obviamente tenía que estropearlo haciendo el tontito. Vegetta alzó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. Pero continuaba sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo. Eso también le confirmaba lo mucho que le quería.

No podría haber una mejor mañana de sábado, incluso aunque oficialmente ya no se la pudiese considerar "mañana", pero no le importaba.

Sí, le quería.


End file.
